Training Session
by Retrobution
Summary: What happens during a training session with Skulduggery, Valkyrie, and Tanith?


Training Sessions Fanfiction

Summary:

What happened during Valkyrie's training sessions with Tanith and Skulduggery?

Chapter 1

A woman was walking by a huge mansion when she felt the air slightly hotter. She also could have caught the slightest bit of fire in the trees. She walked away quickly, hoping it wouldn't turn in a forest fire even if she wouldn't have minded.

Meanwhile Skulduggery, and Tanith were training Valkyrie. She made a flame in her hands and threw it at the trees, but it didn't have much effect. The only thing it did was burn some bark down.

"Come on Val a bit more fire and throw it stronger!" Tanith encouraged.

"That was the most ridiculous fireball I have ever seen." Skulduggery commented.

"Hey!" Valkyrie protested.

Tanith glared at him. Valkyrie, miffed at the comment started another flame bigger this time and directed it at Skulduggery's face. Unfortunately he ducked jut in time but his hat however was a different matter. The flame hit the hat an set it to fire. Valkyrie sighed. She would have liked it if it would hit his face but the hat would do just fine. Skulduggery took out his hat while stomping it on the ground making the flames go away slowly. When it did Skulduggery looked at the hat. It was tattered with many holes in it.

"That was my favourite hat!" Skulduggery protested.

"So?" Valkyrie replied.

"You ruined my favourite hat!" Skulduggery said again.

"And?" Valkyrie said.

"The fact is you ruined it!" Skulduggery responded angrily.

"And the fact is that you commented stupidly on my flame!" Valkyrie retorted.

Tanith watched the two, amused but it was getting too boring.

"Guys that's enough! Skulduggery apologise and Valkyrie buy him a new hat." Tanith reasoned.

"But..." They both said at the same time.

Realising that thy glared at each other.

"Fine!" They both said again.

They glared at each other once more and stomped off in different directions.

"Skulduggery you forgot to apologise!" Tanith called out after them.

"No I will not. She ruined my favourite hat." Skulduggery responded stubbornly.

Tanith sighed. If Skulduggery set his mind on something there was nothing you could do about it. The only thing she could do was wait until Valkyrie buys the hat.

Valkyrie stomped to the nearest store and lucky for her she went inside a hideous looking store. She looked around and saw the hat section. Looking around they all looked stupid so it took a while deciding. Soon there were only two hats left. She took the most hideous hat she could find, paid for it and went outside. Only then did she actually take a deep look at the hat she had bought. It was pink coloured with two feathers sticking out of it. She grinned Tanith didn't say what hat she could buy. So she bought the most ugliest looking one. Hailing a taxi she went back to Gordon's house ate dinner and went to sleep.

The next day they had a schedule to meet in the afternoon 12 o'clock pm. She ate her breakfast of cereal and put her phone in a pocket, waiting for the two to arrive. The phone was a good way for making pictures of Skulduggery's face when he sees it. And it's good to call 911 if he gets angry and decides to kill me. They were both late and looking at Skulduggery she could see that Tanith was practically dragging him over to apologise. Hiding the hat behind her back she stepped outside the door and into the garden.

"Hey Val how's it been?" Tanith asked.

"It's been fine." Valkyrie responded stiffly.

She got no word out of Skulduggery whatsoever so she made the first move.

"I got you your hat." Valkyrie said.

"Did you now?" Skulduggery replied equally stiff.

"Yes I did but I want an apology first." She said.

"What if you're lying hmm? Then I apologise for nothing and won't get my hat." He asked questioningly.

Valkyrie was about to retort angrily when Tanith stepped in.

"Not this again! Skulduggery just apologise and if Valkyrie doesn't have the hat then..." Tanith said annoyed.

"Fine then. Valkyrie sorry if I called your flame ridiculous." He said sarcastically.

Fortunately for him Tanith didn't care whatsoever. Of course she did notice it but she didn't want any trouble on her hands. She already had enough bickering. Everyday it was the same. Always fighting. The only time they actually did train was a few years back. Valkyrie accept it with a slight nod and her hands tightened the grip on the hat as she slowly pulled it out.

The hat was about to be seen by Skulduggery. Valkyrie held back a laugh as she finally pulled the entire hat out from the back. The look on his face was priceless. She quickly whipped out the phone in her pocket and made a few pictures. He had a face on this time actually do he wasn't in skeleton form. Her hands were shaking as she made them. Tanith herself was laughing but was obviously trying to hold it in. She was failing miserably so like Valkyrie she was taking pictures and laughing. She then found her phone being lifted up in the air. Realising what Skulduggery was doing she quickly snatched it back.

"Hey I did say a hat right Val?" Tanith said between laughter.

"Yup." Valkyrie replied popping the p.

"Erase those pictures." Skulduggery said finally talking for the second time.

"Why?" Valkyrie asked.

"They're embarrassing! And they'll ruin my reputation if Ghastly sees them!" Skulduggery accused.

"Don't we all find ways to embarrass you Skul?" Tanith asked calling him by a nickname she'd made up on the spot.

"Ghastly doesn't want to embarrass me. And don't call me Skul!" Skulduggery responded annoyed.

Tanith and Valkyrie looked at each other, one message clear in their minds. Run! They both knew what happened if Skulduggery got angry. So together they ran somewhere where he wouldn't find them.

Skulduggery was chasing after them when he stopped. He would not go in the mall. He hated malls, despised them. The only thing he could do was wait for them to come out which was long hours. After a few more minutes he finally left grumbling. Meanwhile watching from the window in a department store above him was Valkyrie and Tanith laughing loudly. They could almost hear him say 'evil shopping malls.' They had another round of laughter before coming out of the mall, no shopping bags in sight.

They headed off in different directions, while waving goodbye. Tanith ran off to Ghastly's house and Valkyrie went off back to Gordon's. Both smiled happily thinking off what they could do with the pictures. Blackmail was for one thing. And of course Tanith would show the pictures to Ghastly. Valkyrie would also show the pictures to the ghost of Uncle Gordon.


End file.
